


i said where you been, he said ask anything

by notthebigspoon



Series: Jet Black Sky Is Painted White Again [9]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter Pence: out of the closet and proud of it but the hits just keep on coming.<br/>Brandon Belt: sexually conflicted and sexually aggressive.<br/>Jason Castro: a bit of a slut and a bit in love.</p><p>Title taken from You Found Me by The Fray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i said where you been, he said ask anything

“It's easier this way.”

“How? How could this possibly be the easier way to go?”

His mom doesn't answer him, just breathes quietly. Maybe she thinks if she doesn't say anything, Hunter will give up first and hang up. She's probably not wrong. This is the first time he's talked to anyone in his family since the press conference, with the exception of Howard sending him a text promising that everything was going to be okay. His mother, when he'd called, had offered a brittle hello before telling him that maybe he shouldn't call anymore. She says it will be easier that way and then she just doesn't speak. Hunter clears his throat.

“Mama-”

But it's too late. There's a click and then a dial tone in his ear. He puts his phone down and bites his lip hard as he stares at it. He'd known things would be hard, that she probably wouldn't take it well, but he hadn't thought it would be this bad. Maybe it's just a knee jerk reaction. If he called Howard right now, his brother would probably tell him to give her a little time to think it over and calm down. Even in his head, even just imagined, his brother calms him and he takes a deep breath before climbing to his feet.

He offers his teammates a soft spoken 'good night' before heading out to walk back to the hotel on his own. He keeps his head down, tries not to attract any attention and he makes it inside without incident. He bypasses the cluster of pitchers in the lobby, barely nodding at them before booking it up to his room. When he shuts the door, puts that barrier between himself and the world, he sighs in relief. He'd done his supply shopping when they'd made it into town. He doesn't need to leave until it's time for the game tomorrow.

When his pajamas are on and his laptop is open, he loads skype, hoping that the green bubble next to Castro's name will be filled in. It is. He sends the call request, drumming his fingers on his knee and whistling impatiently. A few second but still much too long later, the video opens. Castro's hair is sticking up in every direction. His shirt is rumbled and he looks sleepy but happy. Hunter smiles.

“Did I wake you up?”

“Yeah, but it's okay. Everything alright?”

“Sort of.” Hunter answers honestly. If there's anyone he can tell anything, it's Castro. “Things are going okay. Things are fine with the team. Press is kind of pushy and unpleasant. Nothing too rough.”

“But?” Castro prompts, quirking an eyebrow and leaning in. “I know there's a but, Pence, so spill.”

“My mom doesn't want to talk to me. I think she'll calm down but I don't know. Maybe after Howard has talked to her.”

“Your brother knows?”

“He's known since I was a kid. Sometimes... well, he's mostly okay with it, let's leave it there.” Hunter sighs, shaking his head. His brother has been great, generally very supportive, but Hunter knows that sometimes Howard wishes Hunter would 'just make it easier on himself' and try being straight for a change. “If Mom reacted the way that she did, I don't even want to think about how dad's responding to all of this. Haven't tried talking to him yet. Pretty sure that ends in tears.”

Castro grunts, frowning and glancing away from the camera. His expression softens into something a little more happy and tender and when he turns his attention back to Hunter, his voice is low and gentle, “You know you've got me no matter what, right? You're my best friend, you're family. I'm not gonna just throw you to the wolves and leave you by yourself with no one at all.”

“You're not hitting on me, are you?”

Castro laughs, shakes his head. “Nah. Don't want to unleash Belt's wrath. Besides, got a little... well, I've got someone who probably wouldn't be too happy with me if I did. He's jealous of you as it is.”

“Who?” Hunter demands, beaming. This is needed information. In all the time Hunter has known him, he's never been with someone beyond a one night stand or a few booty calls.

The picture wobbles as Castro reaches up to detach the web cam from his computer. He moves it, directs it off to his left. His bed is a few feet away and Hunter can see Lyles plain as day, curled up in a nest of blankets, fast asleep. The picture shifts again when Castro reattaches the camera. His cheeks are flooded with a light pink color but his eyes are burning bright.

“He's um, been staying over a lot since he was called up.”

“Then I guess I should let you go so he doesn't have to sleep alone.” Hunter smiles. The shy but happy smile on Castro's face is adorable.

“Okay. But call me. Keep me updated, let me know you're doing okay.” Castro insists. “Let me help take care of you for a change, old man.”

Hunter flips him off but says a quiet okay and holds his smile until the call drops and the screen goes blank. He closes out the chat window and thinks about opening up WoW, doing a little questing to blow off some steam. When he hears a knock at the door, he shuts his computer and pushes it aside. He doesn't check the peep hole, just tugs the door open, blinking up at Brandon before smiling and stepping back to let him inside.

The younger man slips past, fingers trailing across Hunter's stomach as he goes. He smiles and his meaning is unmistakable. Hunter barely gets the door shut before he's being pushed up against the wall for a kiss. He's been doing that more as time has passed. Gotten bolder, initiated more, becoming just as likely to seek Hunter out as Hunter is to come and find him. After Brandon's freak out and his chat with Wilson, he's relaxed to a miraculous degree. Hunter wonders if Castro would have progressed this quickly with his sexuality, if he'd had someone to lead by touch and experience instead of just by words, as Hunter had done for him.

Brandon's thumb under Hunter's jaw, tipping his head up to place nipping kisses along the skin of his neck, drives those thoughts from his mind. Hunter manages a breathy moan that barely counts as sound as he runs a hand under Brandon's shirt, fingers splaying across the small of the man's back and drawing him in close.

“Been waiting for a chance at you all day. Yesterday too. Had to wait for you to finish being a big damn hero.” Brandon whispers, biting Hunter's ear.

“Not sure what part of this is supposed to make me a hero. Do I get a reward for it though?”

“Yeah. That'd be me here now.”

With Brandon's lips sucking a bruise onto his collar bone and a hand gripping his ass, Hunter thinks that he's gotten a damn good reward indeed. He's always been in charge in his relationships but he's been letting loose of more and more of that control when it comes to Brandon. He lets Brandon take the lead again, letting him back Hunter toward the bed and pull their clothes off one piece at a time. Brandon never stops touching, never stops exploring, settling Hunter with soothing whispers and gentle strokes. After the week Hunter has had, he needs this, so badly.

He's pressed into the mattress, Brandon fucking him with deep, hard rolls of his hips. Hunter rakes his nails down the younger man's back, buries his face in Brandon's neck and pants against his skin, breathy moans of Brandon's name. When they've both come, Brandon doesn't pull away, barely even cleans them up. He remains sprawled over Hunter, their bodies pressed together from head to toe. Their foreheads together and his lips brush against Hunter's as he speaks.

"I'm not ready to be out there the way you are. But I want this. I want this and I want you.”

Hunter doesn't know what to say. It hasn't been that long and Brandon's still dealing with his sexuality and this is a whole hell of a big mess to dump on top of a brand new relationship. He can't say anything, just swallows hard and nods. Brandon smiles, kisses him and strokes his cheek before rolling to the side and sprawling onto the bed. Hunter turns onto his side and wraps an arm around Brandon's waist, resting his cheek against his the younger man's chest.


End file.
